<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate by benduo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322438">Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benduo/pseuds/benduo'>benduo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literary References &amp; Allusions, Love Poems, Prose Poem, References to Canon, Romance, Suicide, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benduo/pseuds/benduo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo and Rey have always had a strange connection, as if they were tied on the end of an unbreaking string. One eerie autumn night, they finally meet at a masquerade ball, entranced by the sight of each other and terrified by the unknown... but fate has a mind of its own. </p><p>A poem written for the Reylo Creatives: Reyloween Challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for the Reylo Creatives Discord Reyloween Challenge! Prompt: Kylo in the ballroom with a thread.</p><p>As you probably noticed from the tags, this is a poem. I'm not skilled in writing poetry, nor do I have much experience, but I wanted to try something shorter and more metaphorical and literary for this, and a poem was just calling my name! I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>There are monsters in the closets,</p><p>And hiding beneath the bed;</p><p>There are dreams you cannot speak of</p><p>Out of fear of being dead.</p><p>The little boy that tries to sleep,</p><p>But sees a girl instead</p><p>Drowning in sand three feet deep,</p><p>No green beside her head</p><p> </p><p>Heart burning like a match,</p><p>Mind solemn as a stone,</p><p>The little boy wakes crying,</p><p>Begging to come home</p><p> </p><p>She sees him on an island</p><p>Made of metal and of bone.</p><p>She watches him, surrounded,</p><p>By those he has disowned.</p><p>Butterflies igniting,</p><p>A crown upon his head</p><p>When she looks into those solid eyes,</p><p>she wishes she were dead.</p><p> </p><p>The red string that ties them,</p><p>Unbreaking when he lies,</p><p>Dancing together beneath the watch</p><p>Of a man with speckled eyes.</p><p>The music shifts into a waltz, but before they can begin</p><p>His lips twist in the Great Red Room,</p><p>Revealing the man within</p><p> </p><p>Is it true that lions hide,</p><p>Before their prey is caught?</p><p>Or do their intentions shine</p><p>When the sun does not?</p><p> </p><p>She sways with him across the midnight floor,</p><p>Gutting a creature in two</p><p>The crowd around them whispers,</p><p>“He is nothing, as are you.”</p><p>Though the girl is still drowning,</p><p>The string she cannot cut,</p><p>He stares at her in wonder,</p><p>Mouth sewn straight shut.</p><p> </p><p>Now without his monster, he offers her a bed—</p><p>She feels it for a moment, that warm and joyous home</p><p>Beneath the rays, near a lake</p><p>It is something she must own.</p><p> </p><p>The vines wrap around her ankles,</p><p>water grows beneath her toe,</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she feels it—</p><p> </p><p>He is dead, and she alone.</p><p> </p><p>A kiss that was exhilarating;</p><p>She now feels deep dread.</p><p>For in the ballroom he has strangled himself</p><p>With a piece of their shared thread.</p><p> </p><p>When little boys cry in the night,</p><p>They are seldom heard—</p><p>The crowd departs to sip their tea,</p><p>And leaves him to the birds.</p><p> </p><p>Like Psyche in an autumn’s breeze,</p><p>Beyond the realm of living blows,</p><p>Through the island</p><p>Down a rabbit’s hole</p><p>With a single sole purpose: </p><p>To find her lover’s soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thank you to my lovely friend and beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaberrantwritergirl/pseuds/theaberrantwritergirl">theaberrantwritergirl</a>. She gives the best encouragements and provides amazing help when I'm stuck &lt;3</p><p>If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism! You can also follow me on my art Instagram account: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/captivating_cinema/">@captivating_cinema</a>, or my tumblr: <a href="https://zuko-solo.tumblr.com/">zuko-solo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>